


Confessions After Tea

by offbrandhange



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #anime fanfiction, #anime oneshot, #aot, #aot x reader, #aot x you, #captain levi, #confess, #confession, #fem reader, #fem! reader, #female reader, #fluff oneshot, #gender neutral reader, #gn reader, #gn! reader, #levi ackerman, #levi fluff, #levi oneshot, #levi simp, #levi x reader, #levi x you, #male reader, #male! reader, #nervous levi, #oneshot, #rivai, #shingeki break my kneecaps, #shingeki x reader, #snk, #snk fluff, #snk x reader, #snk x you, #soft, #soft levi, #y/n, #you, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbrandhange/pseuds/offbrandhange
Summary: After liking your Captain for so long–you finally decide it’s time to confess. // SOFT ONESHOTGender neutral reader ! :)If you like this, please support me on Tumblr as well! I'm under the same name, offbrandhange :)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Confessions After Tea

You sucked in a breath—slightly nervous, heart beating quick. 

Today was the day you were going to confess, and more specifically, you were going to confess to your Captain.

You were fairly certain that he shared the same feelings as you based on his actions. In the past few months you shared with him, he was fairly talkative, and often searching for you when separated; the reason you knew that, was because your comrades would tell you—all the time about how the Captain would ask where you were when you were gone. Additionally, he had promoted you to his squad, which you weren’t complaining about, but you definitely did not feel like you deserved the position; you performed averagely, if not slightly above average, but nowhere near any of the top-rankers; you blended in well. 

Knocking on his door, you quickly asserted yourself, fixing your posture; confidence was key.

“Captain Levi? It’s Cadet Y/N.”

The moment your name slipped your lips, the door was practically thrown open.

“Come in.” 

You walked in, placing a cup of tea down on his desk; it had become a daily ritual for you to bring and share tea together during lunch.

Levi brought a chair over, the one he kept in his office just for you, placing it opposite his.

“Do you want hand sanitizer?” He questioned, opening his drawer to get it out—he was going to make you put it on anyway, even if you said no.

You nodded your head okay, and accepted it, rubbing it into your skin—and for some odd reason, Levi watched carefully.

You said nothing, simply looking at him. Once his eyes met yours, realizing you noticed his staring, he diverted his gaze, coughed, and tilted his head downwards in an attempt to hide his newly reddened cheeks.

“I made your tea how you like it,” you said in an attempt to clear the awkwardness that surrounded you two.

“You didn’t fill it with that shit—did you?” He asked, trying to crack a joke. His only downfall when it came to being funny was his tone of voice—his aura always came off as eery and critical.

“Taste it and see,” you laughed, sipping from your own cup. You filled yours to the brim with sugar—it tasted better that way, although, Levi would never agree.

What you shared in common, though, was that black tea was the best—especially when it was strong as hell. It was mainly why Levi preferred it when you boiled it, although, the fact that it was you making it was a bonus.

“The next expedition was planned,” your captain informed you. 

“I heard,” you said, placing your mug down. “It’s next week.”

He nodded his head, organizing the papers on his desk. Usually, when you visited him, he was busy. Normally, he would kick people out since it was distracting—but when it came to you, he let you stay. He was calmer when he knew you were near him, safe.

“I need to tell you something.” You stated, making sure to adjust your hair and posture before sucking in a breath for courage. 

“Hmm?” He hummed, eager. He liked being needed by you—and you picked up on that quite early after your friendship started.

You blinked—slightly unsure how to word it. At this point, you didn’t want to mess it up, but you were so, so tired of not admitting your feelings—you just wanted them out.

“I like you.” 

Levi froze, which you expected, his whole face and tip of his ears changing from pale to blossom pink.

“Huh?” He mumbled, making timid eye contact with you; he was nervous, but still wanting to see if you were serious.

“Yeah, I like you.” You breathed, starting to blush yourself; seeing his reaction made you more flustered than you wanted to admit.

“I, hold on,” he stuttered, placing his papers down quickly, and balling his fists—that were now placed on the desk. 

“Captain?” You said, starting to get anxious. What if you had misinterpreted his feelings all this time?

“I’ll….I’ll be back,” he quickly mumbled, standing up from his seat. “I’m gonna take a shit.” 

You watched as he left the room—awkwardly stammering out, face still bright red.

Placing your face in your hands, you whispered to yourself, “what the fuck?” You were beyond confused, and even a little offended. 

Sighing, you grumbled and rose from your chair; you were beyond disappointed, a slight ache of disbelief and embarrassment pulling at your heart. 

You began to walk out of the room—assuming that he didn’t accept your feelings. You didn’t want to overstay your welcome; it was better to give him time and take the hint that him leaving the room meant he felt uncomfortable around you.

As you were trying to cheer yourself up, holding onto your facade that was keeping you from bawling like a bitch in the public hall—you heard quick footsteps, just before a figure crashed into you, arms wrapping around you and a head nuzzling into your neck. 

“Man, what the fuck—“ you breathed, starting to tear up; you were processing rejection, in a fragile state, too overwhelmed to deal with what was happening. 

You felt the man deftly and roughly press an envelope into your chest—all while continuing to burry himself into your shoulder; raven black hair tickling your collarbone through your thin, collared shirt.

“Read it.” He stated, unmoving.

And that’s when you realized, removing the man’s arms off you—turning to face him.

“Captain?” 

He didn’t look at you—he looked anywhere else, 

“Call me Levi,” he paused. “and open the damn note.”

You softly took it from him, confusedly prying it open. What was inside—was a piece of paper, with large, bold, un-neat writing, that said: “I like you two”

You laughed and looked up at him. He shyly met your gaze, slightly offended by you laughing at his letter.

“What?” The man breathed.

“You used the wrong too,” you chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

His face grew even brighter in color—and he defensively crossed his arms. “Shut the hell up.” 

You calmed yourself, relief flooding over you—you were so glad it was all just a misunderstanding.

“Can I hug you?”

Levi twitched, saying nothing. Instead, he slowly uncrossed his arms and waited for you to move—signaling he was okay with it.

You embraced him, pressing yourself into his awkward posture, slowly wrapping himself around you—unsure where to place his hands. 

You took one last laugh before thinking about what just happened—and then opened your mouth to speak.

“I’m glad you didn’t actually ditch me for a shit.”


End file.
